


Thought Streams

by Tabakat



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabakat/pseuds/Tabakat
Summary: Owen's thoughts after he comes back from the dead





	Thought Streams

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: All of Series Two.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood is not mine. This piece is for fun only. No profit has been made off it. No copyright infringement intended.

My Dear Mr. Watson when you have ruled out everything possible whatever is left however impossible must be…Torchwood. Such is the story of my life, and how I came to be dead, and yet not. In fact, I am truly dead, deader even than a vampire. You see Vampires have the small pleasures of life. They circulate blood-albeit it stolen-so sex is within their grasp. They grow skin and hair, and fingernails, have cell regeneration and death, which means they have sensation. And while for some inexplicable reason they do not produce waste, some legends claim they do enjoy food. None of these are within my grasp. 

Tosh tells me I should be grateful, I am not a zombie or some other flesh eating mindless, automation. I feel as though I should be, then the team would feel justified in putting me out of my misery. Instead, they tell me to buck up- be grateful. Grateful for what exactly this limbo they call existence? 

Oh I know, this is what they call a pity party, as my mother would remind me, pity does not look good on, but you know what? The old bird can shut it. Not like she did anything significant for me anyway. Birthing only obligates the offspring so far, bat’s used up that token already in my mind. 

Well Tosh I have bucked up, kept a stiff upper lip, and all that. It is a hard thing to do when, Jack won’t even let me carry out my own duties. He’s to worried I’ll get hurt. I’m a doctor Jack not a tea-boy and any way, explain to me, how the possibility of burned and maimed skin is any less dangerous then cutting myself. One I can sew up, and its essentially dealt with, the other well nothing. I can’t grow new skin to heal the burn, and I can’t graph skin on, because there is no living tissue to begin with! 

~~~

Well I guess I should thank that over grown sex addict “Captain” John. I found something I can actually help with. Guess being king of the Weevils has its uses. Never did quite understand how that whole thing came about. I’ve no doubt it would provide some interesting insight into just what made those things tick , if I could figure it out. Still, I have a feeling I might not get the chance, after all a nuclear power plant shutting down, can in no way be a good thing. 

Turns out I was right, I can save the day. Only one that can really, already being dead sort of takes the danger out of radiation. Wish I could get out of here though, I am not looking forward to experiencing this ‘death’ really watching my skin disintegrate that isn’t going to be pleasant. Mustn’t let Tosh think of that though, she doesn’t sound so good as it is. Never would be able to get over the guilt or mental image anyway. Gel would think it was her fault. It isn’t, and at least this way I am of use…finally. I just hope, Jack deals with the clean up not her, or Ianto. They really are to soft for this.

What’s that light…does the white light phenomenon really exist? Who cares its peace. No one is after me, no one haunts the light.


End file.
